fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
L☆PC!04
Legend of the Fortune Chest is the fourth episode of Lucky☆Pretty Cure!. Synopsis Wanting to know more about their mission as Precure, Nanami asks Flush for the details. Flush tells the girls about the Greed Empire, and how they pillage and conquer countless worlds. She also talks about the Grace Kingdom, her homeland and the eternal rivals of the Empire, and their mission to thwart the advances of the Empire, though it has always ended in failure. Finally, she speaks of her mission. She was sent to Sachiko's world by the Grace Kingdom's princess to accomplish two objectives: first, to find the three legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, and second, to find a legendary treasure known as the Fortune Chest, which is hidden somewhere in the world by magical map pieces, two of which have appeared when the Kyoujins were cleansed. With no leads, Sachiko and Nanami decide to visit Mr. Ogata, an acquaintace who runs a pawn and novelty shop, and who is an expert on exotic items and history to see if he might know anything. Without revealing too much info, the girls show Ogata their map pieces, and he shows them a piece of paper with similar markings. He tells them that he found the paper when he was younger, and in his travels to study it, he was inspired to open the shop so that others could feel the same. Then, outside the shop, another Kyoujin attacks, led by the third competitor, Alvario. Sachiko and Nanami transform, and during the fight, Alvario hears Lucky mention protecting Ogata's "treasures", which he mistakes to mean gold and jewels. Upon seeing Ogata's goods, he is immediately disappointed, and orders the Kyoujin to destroy the store full of "useless junk". Angered by his greed and cruelty, Lucky and Chance work together to cleanse the Kyoujin and give him a thrashing before he escapes. The map piece in Ogata's possession begins glowing, and Lucky and Chance ask if they can have it. As Ogata contemplates his answer, he notices Flush hiding behind the Cures, which he also noticed as the doll Sachiko had, and deduces that they are one and the same. He then agrees to give them the map piece, asking that in exchange, they visit his shop sometime and buy something, to which Lucky agrees. Ogata decides to keep this secret to himself, and begins doing some work of his own to try and help the girls in his own little way. Major Events *The purpose of the Rite of Succession is explained: to find the greediest person in the universe to become the next Greed Emperor. *The existence of the Fortune Chest is revealed to Sachiko and Nanami, as well as the importance of the map pieces. *Alvario makes his first full appearance. *Alvario reveals his motivation for entering the Rite of Succession: material wealth and riches. *Mr. Ogata makes his debut in this episode. *Mr. Ogata learns of Sachiko and Nanami's identities as Precure, but keeps it a secret to himself. Characters 'Pretty Cures' *Yoshimura Sachiko / Cure Lucky *Takamoto Nanami / Cure Chance 'Mascots' *Flush 'Villains' *Alvario 'Secondary Characters' *Mr. Ogata Category:Episodes